


Inseparable

by Jazoriah



Series: Brickabrack - Labyrinth Ficlets [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ancient man had wandered the Labyrinth for centuries. At least he had his hat to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable

The bent old man wandered between the hedges, ignoring the ache in his eternally weary bones.

An obnoxious whistle pierced the heavy silence from just above his head, and he scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Must you make that _infernal_ noise?" He growled to his hat.

"Oh, forgive me, my liege," squawked the hat. "Did I interrupt a fortune cookie moment?"

The man glowered. "It's not too late to turn you into a toilet-brush, you know!"

With deft fingers he reached above his head and flicked the mouthy bird on the beak. The hat spluttered.

"That's enough from you," said the man with finality.

The hat let out an indignant whine and launched into a furious tirade that would have made a goblin blush.

The old man simply rolled his eyes and smiled, settling in for a nap.

Who else was lucky enough to have their furious best friend attached to their head?

He didn't bother to control his grin. The bird leant forward, peeking over the man's bushy eyebrows, and rolled his eyes at the expression. He snapped his beak sharply to force back an answering smirk, and drew back his long neck, eyes casually searching for the next wanderer to scam.

He had to admit, he could have found a worse perch.

**Author's Note:**

> Was there a point to this? No. Did I want to write it anyway? You betcha. If you say you're not interested in the everyday lives of the Labyrinth's denizens, you're lying.


End file.
